


Don't Judge a Book by It's Cover

by InTheShadows



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Actor Arthur, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Filmstar AU, Fluff, Gen, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Reunions, writer Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: Merlin is the last to know anything. So he isn't surprised when he is the last to know that Arthur Pendragon is going to be using Ealdor as the location for his next film. Nor is he surprised the entire town is mocking him. Hediduse to date the blonde in uni after all. Too bad they don't actually believe him. Things are about to get very interesting around here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good. I've been reading so much Harry Potter fanfiction lately, I'm afraid I forgot how to write Merlin.

“ _I don't want you to go.”_

“ _Don't be such a girl_ Mer _lin.”_

“ _Oi you prat! Don't complain just because my emotional capacity is larger than a teaspoon. It's not as if you're thrilled either. Or is there something you haven't been telling me?”_

_Arthur sighs. “I'm... sorry. I don't want to go either.”_

“ _Wow, an apology_ and _emotions. Now I know this is real.”_

_Arthur slaps his arm in retaliation._

“ _Ow prat.” And then he sighs. “If you don't want to do this either, why are you?”_

“ _Because I have to.”_

_Merlin shakes his head. “No you don't. You could just ignore him instead._ _This_ _isn't the fifth century anymore. This isn't some kind of 'duty',” he air quotes, “you have to follow through with. Just because he thinks so, doesn't mean it's true. You_ don't _.” Not that he thinks Arthur will listen to him. He hasn't so far. Noble prat. “Or we elope and_ then _deal with this_ _,” he suggests with a grin._

_Arthur snorts. “Yes, that will definitely fix the situation. Shall we drink poison for each other as well, when things go wrong?”_

“ _You're the acting major, not me. You can be Juliet.”_

“ _Why am I Juliet? You're the girl here. Besides, what makes you think I would actually drink poison for you?”_

“ _Because you love me?”_

“ _That much?” he asks skeptically._

“ _Clot pole,” Merlin replies. He lays his head on Arthur's shoulder. “I can handle it.”_

“ _You don't know that.”_

“ _I want the chance to.”_

“ _Everything is a mess right now. Why would you want that?”_

“ _Because you'll be there. And don't call me a girl, I'm serious. You're the best boyfriend I've ever had.”_

“ _Funny, I thought I was being a bad boyfriend?”_

“ _You have your moments. Rarely, but one can't expect too much from a dollop head.”_

“ _Thanks,” Arthur says dryly._

_Silence. Then, finally, “Life sucks,” Merlin states._

_Arthur doesn't reply, just wraps an arm around him._

 

Merlin is the last to know things. Which isn't really surprising, considering both his personality and his social status. The former can be described as absent minded. The latter in nonexistent. Something he is use to by now. He didn't have any when he was a child, growing up in Ealdor and he doesn't have any now that he is back after uni.

So it doesn't surprise him that he is the last to know that Arthur Pendragon is going to be filming in Ealdor for his next big film. Which is a shame because he would have liked some warning before having to deal with everyone.

“Hey Merlin,” Thomas the bakery owner calls as he walks pass the shop, “heard your boyfriend is coming here to shoot. You excited?”

“What?” Merlin blinks at the man.

“Arthur Pendragon is using Ealdor as his next filming location. You'll finally get to see him again,” he winks as he goes back inside.

Merlin blinks again and goes on his way. Thomas is one of the nicer people that live here. Sure, he likes to tease Merlin, but nothing malice. Not like some of the others. So what he told Merlin was probably true. Which means Arthur _really is_ going to be here. Shite.

“Merlin's boyfriend is coming, Merlin's boyfriend is coming,” sings Kyle as he passes.

“Think you can get me an autograph Merlin?”

“Bet you can't wait to fawn from afar again.”

“This'll put an end to this. Merlin Emrys once dated Arthur Pendragon? Ha!”

Needless to say, Merlin is sick of it by time he arrives home. He puts the bags down on the kitchen table with a sigh of relief. Finally.

“Oh honey,” Hunith, his Mother greets, “you're back. I just heard-”

“Let me guess, Arthur Pendragon is coming here for his next film?” he asks dryly.

Hunith sighs, “So you've heard.”

“Hard not to. Everyone has felt the need to mention it.” There is a bitter edge to his voice, but he can't help it. He is tired of it all.

It is the town joke, that Merlin use to date Arthur in uni, before he became famous. It's true, but no one believes him except his Mother, Uncle Gaius and Will. Even Will likes to make a crack now and again. But they did, for almost two years. That was the best time of Merlin's life. Sure, he was a prat and acted superior as hell. But once you got past all of that, he was funny and caring and an overall great boyfriend. When Merlin didn't want to hit him, that was.

But, since they kept their relationship basically a secret, he has no real proof. Sure, he can name a number of personal traits about him and he can describe his personality down to a pin, but, well... Either they think he made it up or looked it up on the web.

And he refuses to tell anyone the _really_ personal stuff. That isn't his right. He never says why they broke up, beyond 'family complications'. Which is true, but the full explanation isn't his to give. He always respected Arthur's privacy and his decisions, even if he didn't agree.

Besides, once he officially came out, every gay man who went to Avalon University claimed to have dated him. And none of them would have remembered Merlin. He didn't have any social status then either. If it wouldn't have been for that chem lab, they never would have met.

So, ever since he casually remarked what a prat Arthur was one day after he moved home to help his Mother, he has been the town joke. After years of it, it is more than a bit annoying.

Hunith offers him a hug. “It'll be alright, just ignore them.”

He snorts. “Right.”

“Or you could stick it to them and rekindle something. I for one would like to meet this handsome young man who has stolen my son's heart.”

“Mum,” Merlin protests, “I can't do that. He probably doesn't even remember me.”

She raises an eyebrow in a fairly accurate imitation of his Uncle. “Forget nearly two years of his life? He doesn't have amnesia, does he? Besides, my boy is hard to forget.”

“He doesn't, but he would have no reason to. He's a famous film star now. He has thousands of fans and an entire new world of people who would willingly date him. Why would he remember me? I'm nothing special.”

Merlin shakes his head, but doesn't say anything in reply.

 

“ _Is this seat taken?” Merlin asks the blonde already sitting at the table._

_He looks up. “Yes, my invisible friend Charlie is sitting there. He keeps the bumbling idiots away.”_

“ _Good thing that doesn't include me than,” he smiles._

_That gets a snort in return. “I have watched you trip over no less than three bags on your way over here. I believe that counts a bumbling. Is it because your ears throw you off balance? They must catch quite a bit of breeze as they flap about.”_

“ _Hey, no need to be such a prat!”_

“ _I am not a prat, I am-”_

“ _Alright class, take a seat,” the Professor tells them, “Time to get started. I hope you chose wisely because your table partner is also going to be your lab partner for the next semester.”_

_As one, the class groans._

 

“Hey Merls,” Will calls as he walks into Merlin's kitchen uninvited.

“What have I told you about calling me that?” he answers irritably.

“Wow,” he holds up his hands in surrender. “ _someone_ is cranky today. Haven't had your morning tea yet?”

“Belt up,” he tells him.

Will snorts. “That's a no then. Just because you aren't properly awake, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me.”

“But you're so easy,” Merlin says sweetly.

“Right,” he takes a seat, “anymore progress yet?”

“No, Cecil keeps wanting to get himself killed. Twit can't seem to keep out of trouble.”

“That's not good,” Will agrees, “You're fans might _actually_ tar and feather you if you kill Cecil off.”

“I'm not trying to. It's him!”

“You know, this is the reason people think authors are crazy. You do remember he isn't technically alive, right?”

“You try writing a story some time and then come back and tell me I'm crazy for complaining about my characters.”

“After watching you write? No thank you. I will gladly stick to my video games.”

“Wimp.”

“Gladly if it keeps me from turning into _you_.”

This was another thing no one in Ealdor realized. Merlin was actually a successful author. Take it, he uses the pen name Ambrosius Pennington. And he doesn't have his picture in his books either. But it's not something he really wants to advertise. He likes the privacy. No need to worry about rabid fans or nosy people. No one knows what the mysterious Ambrosius Pennington looks like.

Besides, what are the chances they would believe he is the bestselling author of the Falcon Knight series?

That Cecil is actually based on Arthur is another secret he will never reveal. After they broke up, he couldn't get the blonde out of his head. And, well, he _is_ an English major. So he started writing his first book, not intending to do anything with it, when Will read it one day when he was visiting and loved it. That was the start. So he finished it, polished it up and next thing he knows, he has a publisher. He still can't believe it some days.

But right now he is in something of a rut and the whole thing with Arthur isn't helping. In fact, it's making it worse because he can't get the blonde prat out of his head. And as much as he still likes Arthur, he isn't the person he needs to be thinking about. Arthur is not a redhead King who regularly fights evil beside his faithful knights and cunning wizard.

He pushes his glasses up his nose in frustration. Even his tea isn't helping, which means things are really bad. Tea is suppose to fix everything. Or at least that's what he's been told.

“You really need to get out more,” Will comments.

“No, what I need is for Cecil to behave and for everyone else to belt up about Arthur. If I knew what a joke this would become, I wouldn't have made that stupid comment years ago.”

“And deprive Ealdor of the best joke it's had in a decade?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he hisses, “I'm tired of it. It's been five years now and no one has let it go. I get it, I'm a loser here. That doesn't mean I couldn't have dated Arthur in uni. It wasn't as if he was famous _then_. Nor is he as great as everyone thinks he is.”

“Yes, yes, the eternal prat. I've heard it all before.”

Merlin glares fiercely at Will.

Will holds up his hands in surrender. “Sorry, but I have. You like to complain about what a prat he is when you're annoyed. And I believe you. Those posh stars are always somehow stuck up. Doesn't change the fact you do it.”

Merlin sighs. “Because you're one of the few who believes me. It's not as if I can talk about Arthur to just _anyone_.”

“You do have it bad still, don't you?”

“What? Why would I still like the clot pole? It's been seven years.”

“Seven years and five books later.”

“What's that suppose to mean?”

“Like you said, you talk to me about Arthur. I know what he's like, or what he _was_ like. And Cecil bares some strong resemblance to him, you have to admit.”

“So? I started the series years ago.”

“And you still talk about him the same way. Face it Merls, you have it bad.”

Merlin shrugs, uncomfortable.

“All this means is you have to talk to him when he arrives. Make a move. Show the town what gits they've been.”

“Mum said the same thing.”

“Hunith is a smart lady.”

“And I'll tell you the same thing I told her. I doubt he even remembers me. Or wants to talk to me again.”

“Didn't you tell me once that the two of you broke up because of his family? Not because you wanted to?”

“Yeah, so?”

“Well if there are still feelings on your end, why can't there be on his?”

“Because he is famous now.”

“And so are you! Just because you use a pen name doesn't mean anything less. You are still Ambrosius Pennington. You've received how many awards for this series of yours?”

“That's different.”

“No it isn't! Hell, even Arthur himself has probably heard of it. Maybe even read it.”

Merlin groans. “I hope not. He does not need the ego boost that would give him. His head was already big enough.”

Will wiggles his eyebrows. “You never know.”

 

“ _Did you understand anything Professor Anderson said today?” Merlin asks._

_Arthur raises his head. “Of course I did, I am a Pendragon after all.”_

“ _Alright then,” he answers innocently, “Mind explaining it to me?”_

“ _Well, you see...” he trails off._

_Merlin grins. “Prat, you didn't get it either,” he teases, “So much for superior breeding.”_

“ _Way to make me sound like a horse,” Arthur rolls his eyes._

“ _No,” Merlin corrects, “not a horse. A dog maybe.”_

“ _A dog?”_

“ _Yeah, you know, one of those little yappy ones that are never quiet? They think they are so tough but really they are annoying. Could be cute, but that depends.”_

_Arthur is sputtering by the time Merlin is done. “I am not one of those annoying little things,” he protests, “Nor am I cute.”_

“ _I don't know,” Merlin teases, “you do have your moments. For a prat of course.”_

“ _Let's get back to the lab.”_

_Merlin smiles. “Whatever you say Sire.”_

“ _That's better.”_

“ _A rather cute Sire.”_

_Arthur inexplicably blushes._

 

By the end of the week, Merlin has had it. He will honestly punch the next person who makes a joke, regardless of the fact it will likely break his hand. Right now, it will be worth it. So he does what he always does when Ealdor gets to be too much. He packs a bag and goes to visit Uncle Gaius.

Gaius is a Professor at Avalon, which is one of the main reasons he went there to begin with. Family members of an employee can attend for free. Plus, it had a good English department. His Uncle is a Botanist, so he never had to take his classes, but he liked listening to him teach. When he was a kid, Gaius would show him different plants and their uses. He loved it.

He drops his bag off at the man's flat and goes straight to his office. Chances are, if he isn't in class right now, that's where he'll be. And Merlin is in luck. He is.

“Merlin,” he greets when he enters, “come in and take a seat.”

“You don't sound surprised to see me.” He didn't.

“Hunith called,” he admits, “She thought I should have prior warning this time. Apparently you have been having all kinds of trouble.”

Merlin crosses his arms. “That's not _my_ fault,” he protests.

Gaius gives him a look.

“It's not. You know it isn't. They are the ones who started it.”

“I believe you started it.”

“One comment, _one comment_ , Uncle Gaius. That's all I said. And I've never been able to live it down since. You know what they're like.”

Gaius sighs. “I know, but you are the one giving them the reaction.”

Merlin sighs. “I know,” he agrees, “but there's only so much I can take before I can't ignore them anymore. Yeah, I should be use to it by now, but I'm not. I dealt with them as a kid and I never planned on coming back. But then Mum needed me, so I did. And things went right back to the way they had always been.”

“Have you ever considered denying it?”

“Now?” he shrugs, “no point. You know all of this, stop playing devil's advocate,” he accuses, “It's not helping.”

“Then, my boy, you know what will?”

“What?”

“Stopping your pity party. You're out of tea.”

Merlin snorts, but grins. “And Heaven forbid I have a party without tea,” he teases.

Gaius nods. “Exactly. Now, just remember, it can't last forever, no matter what it seems like. They'll get bored eventually.”

“Soon I hope.”

“Merlin,” he pauses, “have you ever considered moving again? Surely you don't plan on living in Ealdor permanently.”

He shakes his head. “Mum needs me.”

“She needed you five years ago.”

“And she needs me now.”

“Hunith is a strong woman.”

“Who needs someone, even if she won't admit it,” he sighs, but then admits, “I've been thinking about it, yes. I can't stay there forever. I'll go mad. Well,” he quirks an eyebrow, “ _madder_ anyways. I'm considering buying a house and taking Mum with me.”

“Have you talked to her about this?”

“Not yet. And I know she isn't going to like it, but something needs to give Uncle Gaius. Something _is_ going to give eventually. And I don't want to clean up the mess when it does.”

Gaius sighs, “It's up to you, remember that.”

“Maybe I'll move in with you instead,” he says with a grin.

His Uncle just looks at him.

Merlin laughs. It feels good.

“Well, now that _that_ is out if the way, how do you feel about helping me in the greenhouse? I need a pair of strong arms to help me lift some things.”

“What, no minions, I mean students, to draft?”

“We all can't sit around staring at a screen all day. Now tell me, how is your latest book coming? It's set to release this fall, is it not?”

They both stand up and head towards said green house, Merlin complaining on the way. “Ugh, you won't believe the trouble I am having. Cecil will not...”

 

“ _Are you ever going to ask me out?” Merlin finally asks one day at the Starbucks they are at. Normally he would never consider being this blunt. He would never outright ask such a thing. He would flirt and see where it took him. But seeing as this was Arthur, who had the emotional capacity of a teaspoon..._

“ _What?!” Arthur chokes on his coffee._

“ _You heard me. Are you? The semester is over and we are still going on 'study dates'” he air quotes, “when we no longer share a class. I would say we are friends, but I've seen some of the looks you give me,” he shrugs, “you aren't the only impatient one here.”_

“ _And just what makes you think_ Mer _lin, that I want to spend more time with you than necessary?”_

_Merlin gives him a pointed look._

_Arthur sighs. “Fine, you aren't completely intolerable.”_

“ _Gee, thank you Sire. You sure know how to make a person feel welcome.”_

“ _Of course I do,” he answers in a lofty tone._

_Merlin gives him another look and Arthur smirks at him. “Superior breeding.”_

“ _Poodle.”_

“ _Stallion.”_

“ _Dollop head.”_

“ _That isn't even a word.”_

“ _It is now.”_

“ _And what does it mean?”_

“ _In two words? Arthur Pendragon.”_

“ _And they say English majors have such a good grasp of the language,” he scoffs._

“ _We also invent new words. Just wait, give it a few years and you'll see it in the dictionary. If you're lucky, they'll even include a picture of you to go with it.”_

_Arthur throws a balled up napkin at him._

_Merlin grins, even as it hits him in the forehead._

“ _I understand why_ I _have to ask_ you _out, you being a girl, but aren't you suppose to let the gentleman go first?”_

_Merlin snorts. “I'd be dead by then.”_

“ _You would not,” he protests._

“ _Oh, so you would have asked me out, if I hadn't brought it up?” Arthur doesn't answer. Merlin nods. “Exactly. I like you, you prat. So will you go out on a date with me?”_

“ _No, but would_ you _like to go out on a date with_ me _?” He asks, smug._

_Now it is Merlin who throws the napkin. “You are such a clot pole,” he says._

“ _And there goes your vocabulary again.”_

“ _And it means the same thing. I have an entire list of synonyms to describe you. Would you like to hear them?”_

“ _Somehow I don't think that's a compliment.”_

“ _It isn't,” Merlin agrees cheerfully, “so where are we going, oh Majestic one?”_

 

When Merlin comes back from a week with Gaius, he feels slightly more human and less likely to punch someone. He takes his Uncle's advice and ignores them, no matter how hard it is. And yes, it is. Because obviously no one else has anything better to do.

But then the time comes and all Merlin can feel is relief. And dread. And a renewal of annoyance. And... Alright, so he feels a variety of different things when it comes to Arthur being in his hometown for the next three months. God, _three months_. Maybe he should move out. Or take a vacation. A long one.

He's not sure how he is going to handle it. But one thing for sure, he is not going to seek Arthur out. For one thing, there is still the doubt that he will remember Merlin. For another, it's been years since they've last spoke, Who knows how much he has changed. It is impossible that he hasn't. Merlin certainly has.

And, frankly, the chances of actually being able to get near Arthur are so low, he might as well not even try. There is going to be security and crew members and the rest of the cast and everyone else it takes to film at a location. It is going to be crazy. He imagines Arthur will be too busy to even remember Merlin, even if he remembers this is his home town.

Thus far, his plan is to lie low until this is over and then talk to his Mum about moving. He doesn't think he is going to be able to stay here after this. Pity party be damned, he is tired of this town and these people. There are only two here he likes and frankly he can afford to take both of them with him. Not that he thinks Will would come with him, but the point remains. He is rich, even if he doesn't advertise it.

And so far, his plan is working. It has been a week. A long, slow week filled with jokes whenever he steps outside. But a week nonetheless. He is doing it, even if he isn't doing it gracefully. He is snappy and grumpy, even when he tries not to be. He knows it isn't fair, so he tends to lock himself in his room and stare at his screen in frustration.

His Mum still thinks he should try and Will likes to give him updates. He ignores both of them.

There is another reason he doesn't want to see Arthur, even if he doesn't admit it. He barely does to himself, let alone someone else. The truth is that Will is right. He still has feelings for Arthur. And not just any feelings, oh no. He is still tragically and disgustingly in love with him.

They may not have kept in contact, but Merlin has followed Arthur's career almost religiously. He read the articles, he saw the films, he saved the pictures. He feels like a thirteen year old girl with her first celebrity crush. Except for the fact he use to know him. Use to love him.

Still does.

He feels pathetic. Shouldn't he be over it by now? It's been _years_ since they've seen each other. The closest Merlin has seen him is through the screen of a computer or a theater. He always looks stunning, but he always did. Even when he was wearing torn jeans, a worn shirt, covered in mud. He always looked stunning to Merlin. And the prat knew it too.

He went through a period of depression over him. A bad one. His damn book is what got him through it. Maybe it isn't helping him let go anymore. After all, he is essentially writing about Arthur all the time. Thinking about what he would do and say and think. But although Cecil is heavily inspired by Arthur, he isn't Arthur. Not really, not where it counts.

The problem is likely in the reason they broke up. Neither of them truly wanted it, but Arthur felt he had to. He didn't want to drag Merlin into his family drama. And yes, it was a mess. It seemed everything came out at once – his cousin who lived with them really being his half-sister, his controlling and homophobic Father, that arranged marriage. Arthur's life exploded all at once.

But Merlin was willing to stand by him. Maybe it wouldn't have worked out. Maybe it would have been too much. But he doesn't know. He has always wondered 'what if'. And that makes it the worst part of all. Because he was always willing to try. If only the prat wasn't so noble.

So he stays inside for a week. And then there is a knock at his door.

 

“ _So, wait let me get this straight. Morgana is actually your half-sister, not your cousin?”_

“ _Yes.”_

“ _Uther never told either of you?”_

“ _No.”_

“ _And he wasn't planning to, but because Morgana found out as he had to?”_

“ _Yes.”_

“ _And so she is mad and freaking out and causing trouble. Uther is taking it badly and is therefore resorting to be even more of a controlling bastard than usual to make up for it. And his idea of doing so is to arranging a_ marriage _for you like this is the 1800s. To your childhood best friend. And insisting you move home, change your major and start working for him so one day you can be CEO of a company you want nothing to do with.”_

“ _Basically.”_

“ _Christ, is your Father mad?”_

“ _Possibly.”_

_Merlin sighs. Arthur has been this way ever since he got the news. He hasn't looked Merlin in the eye, nor has he said more than one word at a time. “Are you going to do it?” he asks, feeling resigned._

“ _What?” That seems to get through to him. He finally looks at Merlin, “What on Earth makes you think I would do that?”_

“ _The way you are acting.”_

“ _Damn it Merlin, it's a shock!”_

“ _I know and I'm not blaming you. But the way you are acting...” he pauses, gathering his courage, “are you breaking up with me?”_

_There is a long, tense pause and then, “Yes.”_

_A stab to the heart._

“ _Why?” Merlin whispers._

“ _Because I don't want to drag you into all of this. I'm obviously going to have to go home, at least for a bit. Things are going to get messy. You don't know my Father and frankly I don't want you to. I want to keep you as far from him as I can. He isn't going to like you and he will try and make your life hell.”_

“ _So? I'm not dating your Father, I'm dating you._ You're _the one I care about. Uther can suck it.”_

_Arthur lets out a small laugh. “And I know you would gladly tell him that. But it wouldn't be worth the tantrum he would throw if you did.”_

“ _He won't send hit men out to get me, will he?”_

“ _Most likely not.”_

“ _Then I'll be fine.”_

“ _I said most likely not. That's not a solid no.”_

“ _I don't care.”_

_Arthur doesn't respond._

“ _Arthur, please,” Merlin begs._

_Arthur sighs and hugs Merlin tightly. “I love you,” he says softly._

_And now Merlin feels like crying. Because Arthur doesn't say that very often. He shows he cares with actions, not words. But when he says them, they are always with feeling. Just like now._

“ _I love you, you prat. Which is why you shouldn't break up with me. Don't let your Father ruin your life.”_

“ _I'm not worried about my life. I'm worried about yours,” he admits._

“ _And I don't care. It's_ my _life, I can decide what I want. And I want_ you _.”_

“ _And I love you too much to involve you in this, no matter how willing you are.”_

“ _Arthur-”_

“ _I leave in a week.”_

“ _Don't think I'm leaving your side till then,” Merlin warns._

_Arthur kisses him in response._

 

Merlin is in the kitchen when Hunith answers the door. “Hello?”

“Hello,” a female voice answers, “is this by chance Merlin Emrys house?”

“And why are you asking, might _I_ ask?”

“Because my prat of a brother is driving us all nuts wondering about him, so I decided to check myself.”

It can't be. Merlin steps into the hall and takes a good look at their visitor. Bloody hell. “Morgana?” he asks incredulously. Although they had never met, he knows what she looks like.

Morgana looks him over. “I see what Arthur means.”

Merlin crosses his arms. “Oh? And what's that? Because I swear to god if it is another joke about my ears-”

She laughs. “No, but he is a lovesick fool and likes to go on about his 'gorgeous boyfriend from uni'.”

“He does not,” he accuses.

“He does,” she disagrees, “it's absolutely disgusting and adorable all at the same time. After a week of listening to him, I started a list. Would you like to see it? I still add to it, to this day. For a man who can't handle emotions worth a damn, he never shuts up about you. By now, I've assumed you are a saint, for putting up with him for so long.”

“Funny, he use to complain about you all the time too.”

“Merlin,” Hunith says sternly.

Merlin smiles and shrugs at her. “Mum, this is Morgana Pendragon, Arthur's half-sister. Morgana, this my Mum, Hunith Emrys.”

“Oh my,” Hunith shakes her hand, “so you're related to the boy who broke my son's heart are you?”

“Mum,” Merlin protests.

Morgana smiles, “I'm afraid so. But I only share half of his genes, so I have a saving grace.”

Hunith laughs. “Come in, please. Would you like some tea?”

“That would be lovely.”

Merlin rolls his eyes and puts the kettle on.

“So Arthur still remembers Merlin?”

Morgana rolls her eyes. “Does he? Some days I wish he didn't just so I could get some peace. You would think after so long he would do something about it. After all, _he_ is the one who broke up in the first place. But oh no, it was 'why would he want to see me again?' and 'he can't still love me' and 'he has probably forgotten all about me by now'. Sickening,” she sneers.

“Well if he weren't such a noble prat to begin with,” Merlin mutters, despite knowing that was just how Arthur was.

But Morgana hears and nods in agreement.

“I'm surprised he told you anything actually,” he admits.

“I had to pry it out of him, at first. But once I did, he never stopped. I'm not sure which is worse.”

Merlin smirks in amusement and sympathy. Yes, he knows exactly what she is talking about.

“Well that answers your question then,” Merlin's Mum tells him.

Merlin blushes.

Hunith turns to Morgana, “Mine was worried as well. Wouldn't hear of talking to him. And the town hasn't been making it any better,” she scoffs.

“Yes, I have been hearing some interesting things about Merlin. That was how I found him in the first place. They really don't like you here, do they?”

“They never have,” he tells her.

“Rude, nosy people,” Hunith adds, “Merlin made one comment and they haven't been able to let it go since. If it wasn't for the fact that I needed him here, I would have urged him to move long ago.”

“I was planning on taking you with me when I did,” he tells his Mum.

She nods. “It's finally gotten to that point, has it?”

“Yeah,” he admits.

“Good,” she nods her head briskly, “but not before you make these people eat their words.”

Morgana smiles. “Oh I like you,” she says.

 

“ _This way now,” Arthur tells him as he guides Merlin by the hand._

“ _If I trip and break something, you are paying for it Arthur Pendragon.”_

“ _Yes, yes, I know. Now turn.”_

“ _I don't know why you just can't tell me where we are going.”_

“ _Because_ Mer _lin, this is a surprise. If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?”_

“ _No, but it would also be less dangerous. You know my coordination isn't that good. I know you do because you mock me for it. Constantly.”_

“ _Almost there,” Arthur tells him instead of replying._

“ _Arthur,” he warns._

“ _And... here,” he takes off Merlin's blindfold. They are standing in their favorite spot on campus. It is a secluded garden no one else seems to know about. And there, on the ground, is a blanket spread out with a basket sitting on it. Cheap solar lanterns light the area._

“ _Oh Arthur,” Merlin breathes._

“ _Happy anniversary love.”_

 

The first time Merlin sees Arthur in person after seven years, the blonde takes his breath away. It is such a cliché thing to have happen. It is a phrase right out of a cheap romance novel. But it is true. It's not because he's so handsome or gorgeous or anything like that. It is the man himself. It is because it is Arthur. Simple as that.

Damn he has it bad. It's even worse than he thought, if this is where his thoughts are leading him. His only excuse is that he is a writer, these things are bound to happen. It really doesn't help. At least no one else can know what he is thinking.

And at least Arthur isn't doing much better.

Morgana called Arthur and arranged a meeting at the park. It is far enough away from the set that the crew won't get a show and close enough to both locations for quick travel. If Merlin had really thought about it, he would have wished for a more private setting. But he isn't. He is nervous enough about this without thinking about such things.

“Merlin,” he breathes and then he comes over and wraps Merlin in a tight hug. Christ, Arthur _must_ have missed him if this is the greeting he gets. Not that Merlin is any better. He is holding on just as tight. “Merlin,” Arthur says again as he buries his face in Merlin's hair.

“Miss me?” Merlin can't help but tease.

“You have no idea,” he admits honestly.

“Told you we should have eloped.”

“I'm still not drinking poison for you.”

“And I'm still not Juliet in this scenario.”

“Still a girl.”

“I'm not the one holding back tears.”

“Belt up _Mer_ lin.”

“Clot pole.”

“Not a word. Still not in the dictionary.”

There is a snort from behind them. “Christ the two of you are sickening,” Morgana tells them, “are you planning on mentioning every one of your inside jokes?”

“Belt it Gana,” Arthur tells her.

“Personally I think they are adorable,” Hunith adds, further ruining the moment.

And then the moment is shattered. “Merlin,” Will calls, “hey, who are you- Holy Jesus on a sticky roll, that's Arthur Pendragon!”

Merlin sighs. “ _William_ ,” he whines.

“Oh no, you cannot 'William' me for this. You are in the middle of the park, hugging _Arthur Pendragon_ ,” he emphasizes.

Merlin shrugs. “He remembers me.”

“ _Merlin_ ,” and now it is Will's turn to whine.

Merlin finally turns to look at the people behind him. Arthur keeps his arms firmly wrapped around his waist. He can feel him settle his head on his shoulder, even though Arthur was the taller of the two. Not by much, but enough to tease Merlin over. “I thought you believed me?”

“I did. I do. But believing you is one thing and seeing you is another. Give a man a second to adjust.”

Merlin rolls his eyes at him.

“So you're Will,” Arthur comments.

“You remember me mentioning him?” Merlin asks.

Arthur snorts. “A few of your stories were rather memorable. Especially the one involving a certain pond.”

“Merlin,” Will shouts, turning red with embarrassment, “you told him that?”

“It's funny.”

“For you.”

“And me,” Arthur adds and Merlin knows he's smirking.

Will glares at the two of them. “You're right, he _is_ a prat,” he announces.

“Ta mate,” Arthur answers dryly.

Merlin grins, a stupidly big smile on his face.

“Does this mean you two are going to be one of those sickeningly cute couples?” Will complains.

“Oh honey,” Morgana answers, “they already are.”

 

“ _A bookstore?” Merlin asks, voice almost blank, “you brought me to a bookstore?”_

“ _Yes.”_

“ _You brought an English major to a bookstore?”_

“ _Yes.”_

“ _For a first date.”_

“ _Yes,” and now Arthur is starting to sound hesitant._

“ _And you are telling me I can buy anything I want? No limits?”_

_Now Arthur just nods, looking rather unsure._

_Merlin throws his arms around him in a tight hug, “You are the best boyfriend_ ever _,” he declares before he runs off into the shelves. He can hear Arthur's laugh behind him._

 

Turns out meeting in the park was a worse idea than Merlin thought. Because it wasn't just Will, Morgana and his Mum who watched his reunion with Arthur. It was quite a few people from the town. Not only did they witness their reunion, they saw Arthur ask Merlin out on another date. And those people passed it on and than more people did and then more. By the end of the day, the entire population of Ealdor knew exactly what Merlin Emrys meant to Arthur Pendragon.

Both Hunith and Will were very satisfied.

Arthur took Merlin back to the set and showed him around. And, of course he had to show him off. Because the prat is possessive like that. Merlin let him. It felt rather nice, after all this time. He knows the feeling won't last and he'll roll his eyes and scoff at the dollop head. But for now he soaks it in. They end up in his trailer, neither wanting to part yet. Merlin is laughing at another one of Arthur's lame jokes when he stands up, “Wait here,” he says before going into his bedroom. He comes out holding a book. His book. The first Falcon Knight book he ever wrote. “Can I have your autograph?” he asks, face serious, but his eyes shine mischievously.

Merlin blinks up at him. “How did you know?”

“I recognized your writing style as soon as I picked it up. Plus Cecil is _such_ a lovable character. Very handsome, strong, funny, charming-”

Merlin throws a pillow at him. “Belt up you prat,” he orders, “I was going through a bad time. No need for your head to get any bigger, there won't be enough room for the three of us.”

“You're just jealous,” Arthur accuses.

Merlin snorts, but doesn't reply. He takes the book from Arthur and signs 'To Arthur, the original King, but don't get too smug about it. You're still a clot pole. Ambrosius Pennington' Arthur does indeed look smug when he reads it, but Merlin wasn't expecting anything less.

They sit in comfortable silence before Merlin finally asks, “So, how did it go? Back then.”

Arthur takes a couple of seconds to realize what Merlin was talking about before he sighs. “It was a mess that took months of battling my Father to clear up. It... wasn't a good time for me either,” he admits. “Gwen already had a boyfriend she was in love with for one thing. For another Morgana was making his life absolute hell. Then, when I told him both that I was gay and that I wasn't taking over the company...

He shakes his head, “No matter how much I missed you, I was glad you weren't there. It was an even bigger mess than I first assumed. I had to take a semester off. After that, I transferred to London and continued on. I was... tempted to call you, but I never did. I wasn't sure you wanted me to at that point.”

“You noble prat,” Merlin sighs, “yes, I wanted you to. I've always wanted you to, damn you. Even now, when I am mad at you for what you did, I still want you. I essentially cyber stalked you for years.”

“So you want to be together still?”

“Arthur, at what point during this time did you doubt that I don't want you anymore?”

“You're the one always telling me I have the emotional capacity of a teaspoon,” he says indignantly.

“And you do. You're right, I shouldn't expect too much from you,” he teases.

Arthur pushes him off the couch they are sitting on.

“Prat,” he says, “just for that, you are taking me to another bookstore when all of this is done. You're the big film star now, you can afford it.”

Arthur smirks down at him. “Whatever you say dear.”

“Dollop head.”

“That one isn't in the dictionary either.”

“I'll have to correct that. I'll even send in a picture of you to go with it.”

Arthur rolls his eyes.

Merlin grins.

 

_Merlin wakes up in the middle of the night. Arthur's arm is wrapped around his waist, his breath warm against his neck. The blankets are pooled around their hips. Merlin smiles, pulls them up and then closes his eyes again._

_Life is good._

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this post on tumblr.](http://asmolbirb.tumblr.com/post/101591872688)


End file.
